Under My Umbrella
by Ash Ninja
Summary: AU. It's raining and Conner just happened to forget his umbrella so Megan offers to walk with him home and what could possibly happen during their little walk home? Supermartian. One-shot. Complete.


**A/n: Inspired by the weird weather I'm getting here in California, and I thought I'd try a AU fic. **

**I hope you guys enjoy it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own YJ, but if I did I'd be a very happy girl.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Under My Umbrella<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>S<strong>cribbling continuously with my purple pen was really ticking me off; honestly that wasn't the only thing. It was Friday afternoon, exactly quarter past three, History class. My stupid pen wasn't working at all! History had possibly the longest amount of notes and frankly I was just about to scream in frustration, my day couldn't have gone worse. No wait, scratch that my Monday, Tuesday, Wednesday, Thursday AND Friday couldn't have gone worse and considering the fact that it's Friday and I just named the whole week it was worse.

On Monday, I came late to class, not that bad, but the fact that I almost got hit by a truck was what made it bad.

Tuesday, most of my classes, exactly 6 periods and about eight and a half hours of school, yeah THAT was fun. But what was worse? I slipped and almost cracked my skull open, yeah, I'm that much of a klutz.

Wednesday wasn't as bad, accept for the fact that I went into the boys' locker room instead of the girls…

Thursday now surely that was probably the worst, second to Friday. I got slapped by Cassie and got detention and on my way home I ran into a streetlamp and narrowly missed getting hit by a car.

Moving on from that, this, right now, was the worse.

The fact that I was ranting in my head my entire bad week was probably saying something, like I need to see a shrink, but I'm not mental! I'm just having a rough week. Who am I kidding? Whole week, whole life! This week just happened to be a little more, difficult.

Let's start it off with morning, I got late coming into class, mainly because a cat attacked me on my way to school. No seriously, Artemis had to drag me to the infirmary when I entered the school gates. After Artemis shoved me in there I bumped right into Conner Kent. A guy you could say I've had a major crush on since I moved here two years ago. When I say, I bumped into him, I meant Artemis pushed me hard enough that I actually fell on him, yeah, now that was embarrassing.

But skipping that, since I don't want to end up blushing red the whole way I'll cut it short. Conner just grunted, stood up and helped me up. He gave that lopsided grin of his and said something about, "Mom wanted me to do something and sorry for bumping into you, though it felt like you fell on me."

Yeah, Conner's mom, Diana Prince-Kent, is a businesswoman and his dad, Clark Kent, is a reporter here in Metropolis, I met him once. Nice guy, though he and I had a short conversation with Conner standing close by and then when he said bye he turned to Conner and said something to him, he turned red and whined adorably, "Dad!"

-Cough-

Anyway, I had to suffer through eight classes with Cassandra "Cassie" Sandsmark. You may be asking who she is; well she's the practical Mean Girl, kind of like Sharpy Evans in High School Musical. She had everyone wrapped around her French manicured little finger. Though she was nice, rarely, but still nice. She didn't like me and therefore took every chance she got to make fun of me and publicly embarrass me.

So anyway, I told you about Cassie and Conner and a little about Artemis, but I guess you should know who I am. I'm…

"Megan?"

"Who was Anne Frank?" Damn, I knew blacking out was a bad idea, uh, come on brain think! Anne Frank! Who was she?

"Er… she's a Polish girl who was a Jew during the rule of the Nazis?" I said uncertainly, yes for some strange reason we learn this, why, I don't know.

Ms. Kin nodded and strode to someone else to torture. Sighing in relief, I leaned back in my seat. Note to self, do not blackout.

Glancing at the clock hanging over the board, I smiled when I saw we had two minutes of History left. Thank you small attention span.

But before I could happy dance in my head I heard it. I turned my head to see the dark gray clouds; sighing warily I blew a strand of hair out of my face. Great, now I'll probably slip on the side walk, get hit by a car and then Mrs. Drubs' Siamese cat will probably come to me and scratch my pale skin that isn't covered in cuts or bruises. I'm not very optimistic now days. You would be pessimistic too if you were living my truly unlucky life.

"Okay class for homework…" Ms. Kin started to say.

_RING_

_RING_

_RING_

Everyone scrambled out, why the rush? It's raining and the hallways are still as cramped as it was this morning. But then again it's Friday and who wants homework on a Friday?

I grabbed my stuff and put it in my shoulder bag and walked out; I glanced up to see Artemis standing patiently by the door. I brushed past the desks and drifted towards her.

She smiled angelically and said, "So Megs, you were all red when you came back from the infirmary, what happened?"

Ah, did I mention Artemis's works for the school newspaper and when she gets the feel for it, she'll sniff it out and expose it for what it is, but she's good at keeping secrets too so it isn't that bad.

I shrugged and said, "Nothing really…"

"Nah uh, don't give me that Megan! I saw Conner Kent coming out of there too! He looked like he was blushing! Now spill before I write up a scandal and hand it over to Wally!"

Wally West aka gossip king, also on the school paper, the perfect loud mouth, but as hyper and happy as anyone I know. He's as social as Artemis is and as loud as Dick Grayson and before you ask, Dick is related to Conner (cousins) and he is, very loud. Wally's nice, but trusting him with a secret is like suicide, but if you make him swear on his candy and running shoes then he'll never breathe a word of it.

"Well, you pushed me so hard that I fell on him," I said as I walked briskly through the crowd of people.

She grinned that wide grin when she thinks up some messed up situation.

"Nothing happened, Arty," I said shaking my head when I had to stop by the door before I ran into people.

"I saw him sprinkling his face with water and in my experience that means he was getting dirty thoughts," She said smiling.

I rolled my eyes and said, "Arty, don't. He doesn't like me and besides he's a guy, isn't he supposed to have crazy hormones?"

"Hey Artemis, hey Megan," Turning around we saw a smiling girl with long, auburn hair that were falling loosely in front of her and let's not forget the bright green eyes and orange tube top, peach mini jacket and tan brown skirt with brown sandals.

"Hey Barbra," we greeted.

"So what's up guys?" She asked smiling happily. The ever happy Barbra Gordan, cheerleader for the Metropolis Heroes and star student. Not to mention girlfriend of Dick Grayson, who's class president and is the football team's co-co-captain.

"Well Megs got pushed up by Conner," Artemis said mischievously.

Barbra gaped and said in hushed tones, "He didn't try to rape you did he?"

I stared at her, all the blood rushing to my head. Did I forget that Barbra has quite the imagination?

Artemis giggled and said, "Of course not besides, if that were to happen then it wouldn't be called raping." She winked at me, why must I be friends with crazy people?

"Artemis's crazy Barbra, when I went to the infirmary she shoved me in there and I fell on Conner," I said softly.

"Say what you want Megan Morse. But mark my words, you need help or The Boy of Steel's number," Artemis said with a giggle.

Conner was widely known around school and town as The Boy of Steel because of his reputation as the school's cold, heartbreaking quarterback and co-captain of the football team. He isn't a bad guy or anything, it's just due to the fact that he's shy and uncomfortable around girls.

I stepped forward trying to ignore the chatter by Artemis and Barbra, they were planning to play Cupid this time and I know for a fact that I'm going to be in big trouble if they decide to do it.

"Maybe I can get Dick to talk to Conner, maybe he can find out!" Barbra said thoughtfully.

"Yeah, oh well speak of the Devil!" Artemis said behind me.

"Hey girls, hey babe," Dick Grayson, nice guy, but he was way more Barbra's type, he was a little too loud, but he _is_ best friends with Wally.

I heard smooching sounds. Excuse me while I mentally gag, as happy as I am for them, public display of affection is a little much especially if they're practically making out.

"Ew, get a room! Wait no! We wouldn't want an accident," Artemis said frowning.

Above all the noise and chatter that came from people in the hallway I could still hear the song, "Girlfriend" by Avril, wait no, that's Artemis's ringtone.

"Hello?" Artemis flipped her phone open. "Yeah...with R-Roy? O-Okay…"

I smiled; Artemis had a huge crush on Roy Harper, oblivious when she starts stuttering you know something's up.

Roy suddenly popped up next to her, starling her and me. "Well, come on, Artemis."

I saw her as she blushed and I nudged her. She glared at me and I waved innocently as Roy and Artemis walked out the double doors of the main school building.

"Hey Megan," Oh boy… I turned around and there Conner Kent stood, blue jeans, black shirt with a red 'S' shield on the front, a checkered bracelet on his wrist and duffel bag thrown over his shoulder.

"Uh hi, Conner," I said nervously.

He adjusted his boxy-framed glasses on the bridge of his nose and smiled down at me.

We made small talk that lasted until we were outside, the rain pitter-pattered on the side walk and on the grounds of the school. Sighing I grabbed my fold-up umbrella and was about to walk towards the gate when I heard Conner's ringtone, how I know it is… well, he kind of leaves it on in class and it seems to ring a lot.

"Talk to me... Oh great," he said with sarcasm. "I can't go with Roy. He left already... Fine," Sighing, he flipped his phone down and shoved it in his jean pockets.

"Hey, what's the matter?" I couldn't help but ask.

"My ride can't get here…"

"Oh… well, you live close by. I'll walk you there," What am I getting myself into?

"You know that's what guys' do right?" He said, I could hear the halfhearted humor in his voice.

I shrugged and said, "Well if you don't want that, then you can die of Influenza." Walking one step into the rain with the umbrella hovering over me.

"Okay, okay fine. Eh, my ego is gonna get a bruise later," He said grabbing his sports bag since he always keeps his books at school.

"Don't worry, farm boy, you'll get your ego back later," I said with a laugh.

He got under my white umbrella with blue butterflies on it and since umbrellas are made for one person, it was quite close and I couldn't help, but blush.

We passed a few cafés with some people in our school sitting around, there was a couple of people I knew and few couple I didn't.

"Yo Conner, finally got a girl eh? Good for you!" A boy said an arm around a blonde haired girl.

I fought the blush, but I smiled politely as Conner shouted, "She's not-I mean-Just-Shud'up!" I couldn't help, but giggle, he looked adorable and I will admit that.

We walked in silence, what was I to say? I didn't want to embarrass myself in front of him and yet I didn't want to be so quiet that he feels awkward around me.

"Hey, Megan… uh… wanna get some hot chocolate?" He suddenly asked. Blinking I realized that one, we were standing right in front of Flow café and two, he was almost, ALMOST asking me out.

I smiled and said, "Yeah sure, why not?"

When we got inside he took the umbrella and closed it, we took a seat in a corner near one of the windows. I placed my shoulder bag down on the ground after he, being a gentleman, pushed open the chair for me, aw isn't he sweet?

I looked around the café so to avoid his icy blue eyes, which right now were staring at me. The café wasn't that brightly light, more like a dim light, it had an Italian theme because of all the pictures and what not, the aroma of coffee and chocolate filled my nostrils.

"Hey Conner, come to visit me?" That voice… oh no…

I looked up to see a blond haired girl with darker blonde highlights and shimmering blue eyes, wearing a tasteful black and white waitress outfit.

"Hey Cassie, nah, I didn't even know you worked here," Conner's velvet voice said.

"Oh well, my family owns this place, mainly my father, my grandparents' own a yacht company," she answered back. Why didn't I see it before, or remember it for that matter? Cassie Sandsmark was part Greek and her parents' were filthy rich, this place was the main hangout spot for rich popular people.

"Yeah, you told me that a couple of times before," Conner said, forcing a smile. "Well what would you like to order then? A little bit of me and to serve it up with me?"

Oh yeah, I'm not here. I'm fine, go ahead and ignore me. Who am I kidding, EVERYONE IGNORES ME.

"Nah, I don't do that. How about some hot chocolate? How about you, Megan?" He turned to look at me; I felt my face heat up and Cassie, looked at me.

"Oh Megan, I didn't even see you there!"

Fake. I know I sound really mean, but I've known Cassie for a while now but it's not hard for me to tell when somebody is lying. It's weird but Uncle John always said I had a gift as a human lie detector.

"Erm, I'll have the same please…"

Cassie's ever so fake smile faded as she glared at me and walked away.

The light tapping on the window from the rain was the only sound I could focus on. The sounds of the people around me seemed non-existent, it felt… calming, never thought I'd think that in a café, especially when most of the people here were really loud.

"Hey Megan, ever wanted to do something… impossible?" Conner suddenly asked, trying to strike up conversation.

I blinked for a second.

"Well, why do you want to know?" I asked turning to face him.

Conner shrugged and said, "Curiosity."

"Curiosity killed the cat."

"No curiosity was framed."

Giggling, I became thoughtful for a second.

"Well, I've always wanted to… nah, it's stupid," I said, shrugging and smiling softly. Conner raised a brow at me, a curious look on his face.

"The only way it could be stupid is if I was asking Wally," he said with a grin. "Come on, it can't be stupider then Wally's could it?"

I giggled and said, "Well, I don't know! But… I have always wanted to fly."

Conner blinked, not really expecting that huh?

"Well that's simple. Aim for the ground and miss," He said with a chuckle.

I giggled and said, "Uh huh and then I hurt myself. Yep, you have changed my view of wanting to fly."

He chuckled again and said, "No you won't, I'll catch you."

I smiled at him and said, "Kind of like those childhood promises."

"Maybe," Conner smirked and shrugged.

"Fine, but if I do fall, I'll hold you accountable," I said smiling still.

"Want that in hand writing?" Conner said smirking some more. I nodded; I thought he was joking, but apparently not. He tore a paper from one that was underneath the little decoration on the table. "Got a pen?"

I laughed and said, "I thought you were joking!"

"Why would I, got a pen?"

I pulled my shoulder bag up from the ground and pulled out my purple pen. "Here, but it wasn't working during History so I doubt it will work now," I said with a shrug. He took it from me in any case and scribbled something down on the paper; my pen seemed to be working perfectly….weird.

"Here you go, two hot chocolates," Cassie said as she suddenly popped up. She saw Conner writing on the piece of paper and she grinned. She took out a paper in her waitress' outfit and plopped it down in front of me.

_2316577_

Her number…

Conner looked up and said, "Thanks, Cassie, what's that?" Gesturing towards the note in front of me, Cassie smiled, picked up the note from the table and took Conner's hand and dropped the note in. She winked flirtatiously and walked away.

Conner shrugged and dropped the note aside on the table as he reached for his cup of hot chocolate.

"Hey, are you finished?" I asked playfully as I grabbed my cup.

"No, I still have to work out a fine print," he answered with a grin.

I smiled.

-Twenty minutes later-

We were out of Flow café and we were walking on the streets again.

"Dude why didn't you tell me you had a girlfriend? I'm hurt by the lack of trust," A boy with flaming red hair in red running shorts and a orange said, grinning.

"Hey Wally," I greeted, yep I knew him. I met him at a school function thing; it had something to do Dick and Kaldur with though.

"Megan, glad to see you captured The Boy of Steel's heart! But why didn't you tell me! I need details, details!" Wally said as he stood underneath the bus roof. I would have stood with Wally, but I forgot my bus pass and I'm walking with Conner Kent… Why would I take a bus home instead?

Conner flushed and said, "West, we aren't dating!"

Smirking Wally said, "Yet, bro, and if not," he winked flirtatiously at me. "...look me up on Facebook, sweetheart."

"Later Wally," Conner said dragging me and my umbrella away.

"Bye, Wally!" I called over my shoulder.

"Later is a good time, Kon!" Wally shouted back.

When we were at least two streets away Conner slowed down and we continued our little walk, until we were stopped by two girls. One with long black hair and green eyes while the other had blonde hair and brown eyes, both wearing very skin showing outfits, even in the rain.

"Hey Conner!" they greeted together, but pushing each other.

"Uh, hey…" He suddenly looked uncomfortable again. I felt bad for him, since must get this a lot from girls but didn't say anything.

"Conner want to go to the concert with me?" The blond girl asked.

"No he's going to Chung's to have dinner with me!" Objected the black haired girl, glaring at the blond.

"Sorry ladies, but I'm not going out. I'm walking with Megan home," He said smiling apologetically.

The two girls looked at each other then just scoffed and stalked off, muttering curses in my general direction as they left.

Conner coughed to clear the silence as we both continued to walk.

Soon we reached Justice Drive, the street we both lived on. Luckily we lived opposite each other and also, by chance it stopped raining, well sort of. I smiled and shut my umbrella, even if there was still a light drizzle going on.

"Bye Conner! See you lat-" I was completely cut off.

Why you may ask? Because I was kissing Conner Kent, me… The girl that wore white all the time, me the girl that was being kissed in the middle of the street and me… me? Being the one that captured The Boy of Steel's heart…

Hmm you know what? I never knew kissing in the rain felt so good or maybe it's the kissing alone? Hmm… no wait, it's me, kissing Conner Kent, yep, that's it.

We pulled away and I stared at him…why'd he kiss me was what I wanted to know.

Conner opened his mouth to say something, but I stopped him, how? Simple I kissed him, yep for once in my life I was feeling bold and damn it felt good.

"HEY YOU LOUSY KIDS GET OUT OF THE STREET!" Someone shouted and of course we pulled away, but instead of moving we just laughed as the rain continued to pour.

We ran to my side of the street and Conner's duffel bag fell and some of its contents fell out.

Example?

An umbrella

* * *

><p><strong>An: Yeah I know I promised no more one-shots until I updated all of chapter stories but I couldn't help myself.**

**Review are greatly welcome.  
><strong>


End file.
